Forces of Destiny
by Jazzy Pony
Summary: When a Terra dear to the Storm Hawks comes under attack from an unknown foe, they must band together with old friends to protect the people of Atmos. But is this just a simple dispute between people? Or the beginning of something much, much larger? AerrowxPiper, FinnxOC, lots of OC peoples and pairings.
1. Authors Intro

**Authors Note**

Dang, its been quite a while since I've been here. Hello people of Fan Fiction! Some of you may remember me from way back in the day, but most of you I'm sure I've never met before. I look forward to writing Storm Hawks FF again! Before I forget, a HUGE shout out to fellow writer BKipper for her amazing characters and allowing me to use them. Lets just say we have been collaborating, and have something big in store for you people XD.

And now for the disclaimers (yes there are multiple):

1: I do not own Storm Hawks. This fan fiction is purely for entertainment purposes and shall not be used for monetary gain.

2: I have taken a lot of liberties with the world development and technicalities. Many of these may or may not follow the cartoon itself. Due to my living circumstances I do not have access to episodes of Storm Hawks so I have not been able to keep up on the series. Please no hate for this!

Comment and respectful criticism is always welcome! Questions too :D

Thanks and enjoy!

~Jazzy


	2. Seven Years Prior (Prologue)

Thud.

His hands clasped her wrists in a vice, making her fingers curl in pain. His larger form loomed over her, preventing escape from where she was pinned against the hallway wall. But she didn't flinch. Didn't show fear. Blue eyes turned up to meet his lifeless clay orbs. It was amazing how such a handsome face could show such a cold absence of emotion. Not once had she ever seen this man smile. Not that she ever wanted to. Shifting slightly onto better footing Rosette straightened her shoulders. And spoke.

"It's over Clarence."

For a moment his grip tightened, and a flicker of inspiration to do her harm passed across his features. But it was gone as quick as it came and he suddenly shoved away from her. Footsteps. They echoed up the porch steps, approaching quickly. The dark haired male paused only for one last look at her. A look that passed through her. A look that told her this was far from over.

And then he was gone.

"Rose!" Her brothers barely managed to wedge through the door, stumbling down the hall to where their sister stood. "Where did he go?" Jay-Jay demanded. His weapon was held at the ready and glowing blue with a full charge, thanks to the assistance of the Storm Hawks no doubt. She turned to look towards the sun room, the quickest way out besides the front door, but caught Jay-Jay as he tried to dash past her.

"Let him go." Her fingers shook against her brother's shoulder, prompting no retaliation from the young male. With a look of frustration he deactivated his weapon.

"Rose, are you alright?" Yuro was more concerned with his shaken sister. She only nodded.

Heavier footsteps approached the door and stopped in the frame. The shadow cast by the lowering sun stretched down the hall, blocking his features at first glance. But Rose knew. She didn't even need to look to know. Her brother's stood back as she pushed from the wall she'd been leaning on and turned. "Wes…"

They met at the bottom of the stairs and his hands caught her, pulling her the last few inches to his chest. "You're ok." His voice was reassuring and calmed her turmoil some. Familiar arms wrapped around her shoulders and drew her close, encouraging the young woman to embrace him back. After a few moments of silence she heard her brothers move off into the house. Drawing her face back she glanced up at Wes, and let out a long breath. "It's over."

His face echoed the doubt in the back of her mind. Lennox had nearly started a war amongst her people, and Clarence had threatened not only her life but those of everyone around her. It all seemed too easy. It had only been the strong presence of the Storm Hawks and Silver Falcons that had forced the two men to run.

"Is it, Rose?"

Her eyes fell. "I doubt it."


	3. Abundent Spring

Terra Lulio.

It lay somewhere along the border between the core Terras and the outer zones. A peaceful temperate island far from the bustle of Atmos and the lingering dangers of Cyclonia. Its chilly winters and mild summers allowed life to flourish year round. Though its segregation from other terras had once proved to be a negative feature, driving its people to restart their lives elsewhere, it now seemed to call them to return. Natives that had once moved off to seek protection, prosperity, or change were flocking back.

Though things were returning to how they use to be, Lulio was not the same Terra from Rose's childhood.

It was much better.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now- oookay!"

Rose let out a little laugh as she stepped back, the couple nearly knocking her over as they flew into each other's arms. The crowd also laughed along with their cheering. Somewhere off to the side someone opened a box of doves, which took to the sky in a flutter of wings. Flower petals danced around the couple as they sashayed back down the aisle.

Outdoor weddings were all too common on Lulio, especially this late in the spring when all the flowers were in bloom and the sun was just warm enough to kiss the skin. They had always been Rose's favorite. Probably why she'd had one of her own just over a year before. A smile touched her lips and she fingered the delicate silver rose ring wrapped around her ring finger.

"Roseate!" Someone called her name and she raised her hand in a wave. "Coming!" The reception was being held not too far away and of course Rose had been invited to attend. The trunk for her Priestess robes had been tucked away under the stage built for the ceremony, and it didn't take her long to tug them from her shoulders and fold them away into the trunk. Under she'd worn a pale greenish blue sun dress with thin straps and delicate lace. After a smoothing touch to the skirt she pulled her light chocolate hair from its bun and shook it out about her shoulders.

"Mmmmm, vanilla and cocoanut. My favorite." Broad hands slid over her shoulders and she felt his nose press gently into her hair, just behind her ear. A coy smile slid across Roseate's face, which widened when his hands slid down her arms and tugged her back a step. Weston Vandia. The man that had stolen her heart. Slipping her fingers into his she leaned back and pressed a kiss into his cheek.

"Baby soft," she teased, reaching up to rub his freshly shaved jawline. "My favorite."

Just like Roseate, the people of Lulio were protective of their land and their culture. They did not appreciate tourists and they certainly did not appreciate outsiders coming to their Terra to settle. They had never been a hostile people, and were far from prone to violence, but would go to almost any means to uphold their ideals.

But they'd made an exception this time.

With the good graces of the people of Lulio, and the blessings of the High Priestess, Wes had become something of a prominent member of the growing community. Some appreciated him simply because he was wed to their priestess, the ever loved Roseate. Some regarded him highly due to his Sky Knight title, and the good he'd done not only Lulio but the entirety of Atmos. And some accepted his presence simply because it meant the surefire protection of not only one but two great Sky Knight Teams. Either way he was well liked amongst Rose's people.

"Afternoon Sir Sky Knight," the bride, still pink from all the compliments of her friends and family, approached the pair. "Are you going to join us for the reception?"

Wes smiled. "I'm afraid not, and I'm going to have to steal Rose away as well. There is a surprise waiting for her at home." His beloved's face flickered with confusion and he grinned. "But I wish you and Davied the best, Charloetta. You make a beautiful couple." She flushed even more at that and excused herself to get back to her celebration.

"Wes, what's the special occasion?" she took the hand he offered and let him lead her across the grassy field on the edge of town.

"You'll see," the boyish grin on his face both unnerved and excited the young woman. Despite her efforts to get him to spill his secret on the walk back, he skillfully avoided her questions and changed the subject.

The single track dirt road that led down to their home was quiet. Their home, the home Rose's family had lived in for decades, sat a bit away from the rest of her people. It was a pleasant twenty minute walk from the edge of town, or a quick skimmer ride if one was in a hurry. A few trees rustled in an early summer breeze, and sunlight dappled across the ground in warm spots. At one point a squnk dove across the road in front of them, pausing at the far edge to watch them before scurrying up a tree. Heron would have no doubt tried to catch the little creature had he still been with them. After a while the peacefulness of her home consumed her and leaned into his arm.

It was these little moments she cherished the most.

A soft sigh escaped her. "When do you have to go back and patrol with the rest of the team?" He was never gone for more than a month or two, but she missed him dearly when he wasn't around.

"Probably not for a while," he squeezed her hand. "Things have been pretty quiet around Atmos." He raised her hand and kissed the top of her fingers in a reassuring manor.

She smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way." They mounted the front steps of the quiet house together and he pushed open the door, stepping aside to let her in first. She only made it two steps inside before he stopped her. "Wait here." With another dangerously boyish grin he hurried up the steps, leaving her standing confused in the entry way. His footsteps thudded around upstairs, and she let her eyes wonder to the ceiling, following his movement, before they dropped down and to her left.

The wooden rack on the wall had once hold winter coats, scarves, hats, rain coats, and other garments from her childhood. But with her brothers moved out and the terra in its mildest season, all that was left was Heron's old woven leash. Slowly Rose reached out to trace her fingers over the braid, and a pang of sadness rippled through her. The loyal hound she'd grown up with, and who had protected their family, had passed away from old age a few years prior. It had hit Rose and her brothers hard. They'd always known he was well past his prime, but facing the house without his familiar bark of greeting, or thudding of paws down the hall during stormy nights, had been a hard reality to swallow. It hadn't been long after that that Yuro and Jay-Jay had taken flight, moving off their home Terra to peruse dreams and lives elsewhere. Which had left Roseate very lonely in a very short amount of time.

Thank the gods for Weston.

"Ack. Damn, little rascal."

She glanced back at the stairs as his voice echoed from the top. He came down slower then he'd gone up, struggling with something in his arms. A little mass of fur and fluff, growling playfully and shaking the collar of his shirt with vigor. Rose couldn't help but smile, then laugh, reaching out to take the pup when Wes reached the bottom of the steps. "Where in the world did you find this little one?"

"Terra Saharr to be exact. Its overrun with homeless dogs," he released the pup into her arms, where it quickly turned to paw her breasts and lick her neck like any over energized, overly affectionate animal would. "I thought we could give one a good home." He tucked his hands into his pockets. "And I don't particularly like leaving you here by yourself."

"You worry too much." She chided.

"I worry for good reason." He retored.

"You know I can take care of myself."

"I know, Rose, but humor me? Please?" He reached out to rub the pup's ears. "Besides, he'll keep you company when I'm gone."

Rose couldn't argue with that. "Alright you don't need to convince me. Have you given him a name?"

"I was going to leave that up to you."

"Do you at least know his breed?"

Wes pondered for a moment, as if trying to recall. "Something like… Chinute?" That would explain the odd golden gray coloring of his fur, coupled with the white belly and paws. His eyes were bright blue and wide, one ear perked up in attention, though the other flopped over forward despite his best efforts. Rose could not help another laugh.

Leaning forward Wes placed a kiss on her forehead. "Happy late anniversary, my love."

"Mmm," she hummed a light reply and set the pup down at her feet, grabbing her husband's shirt. With a light tug she brought him to her, planting her lips firmly against his. "You spoil me."

"I'd like to continue to spoil you upstairs," he grinned a bit and wrapped his arms around her waist, nearly lifting her from the ground. "If you catch my drift…"

Rose let out a laugh and snaked her arms around his neck. "Oh please, enlighten me…"

Rain pattered against the cracked window, a cool breeze drifting into the upstairs bedroom. White washed walls reflected the drop's trickling shadows and gauzy curtains swished lightly along the sill. It was a light storm, with only a couple distance rolls of thunder, and rays of moonlight already peeking through the dark clouds. The clock on the bedside table ticked just past two in the morning. At the base of the bed the pup, who Rose had affectionately named Firo, lay curled on his own oversized pillow, tail thumping softly in what could only be an exciting doggy dream.

He was the first to twitch at the sound of a door rattling from somewhere downstairs. One pointed ear flicked upwards in alert and his head lifted, tail coming to rest around his hind legs. In their haste Rose and Wes had left the door to the master bedroom open slightly, a trail of discarded clothes leading to the bed where the two still lay. With something between a huff and a snarl Firo rolled to his feet, padding out of the room to investigate.

The well trained Sky Knight woke when hinges creaked, followed soon by the soft click of the latch. Wes pushed himself up onto his arm, fully awake and alert now. His eyes flicked from his wife to the door, but it was his ears he was focused on. Footsteps. They moved about downstairs, a bit unsteady, as if struggling in the dark house.

Rose woke when he sat up and groggily grabbed his arm. "What is it?" Her voice slurred with sleep, eyes struggling to remain open.

"Someone is downstairs," Wes touched her hand in return but slid from bed, reaching for the large sword stashed under the bed. It had been a while since he'd had to use his Sky Knight weapon, and he hoped a simple break in wouldn't break his streak.

"Darling," she sat up as he moved towards the door. He waved at her to be quiet. "Wes!" He glanced at her and she held up his pants with a lifted eyebrow. "I think you'll scare him plenty with just the one large sword."

Rose shrugged on a robe and followed him down the hall to the top of the stairs, where he once again waved for her to wait. She, of course, didn't listen. "You don't know where the stairs creak," she whispered and before he could argue slipped past him.

Left. Right. Center. Center. Right. Right. Far left. Very front edge. The pattern was a childhood secret she had memorized not long after her parent's disappearance. It had always been a pain to get her brothers to bed, and even the slightest of sounds would have woken them, sending them barreling down the stairs for another hour of coaxing before they'd finally go to bed. Wes waited impatiently at the top of the stairs for her to investigate, one eye on his love and the other peering through the banister into what he could see of the downstairs from his positon.

A clatter and soft curse came from the kitchen just as she reached the bottom step. Bare feet touched down lightly on the hardwood floor of the hallway, and with a slight swing of her hips she slipped around the banister and into the dark hallway. As she crept towards the door less entry way to the kitchen a dull light flicked in the back corner. Rose paused. Was the burglar… making a snack?

Then it dawned on her.

Click.

"Yuro?" the sudden light make him look like a deer caught at a murder scene, pupils struggling against the brightness.

"Mornin sis," straightening, he sheepishly nudged the fridge closed and set his findings on the table. "Didn't mean to wake you."

Rose smirked a bit and dismissed his apology with a wave of her hand. "Wes, dear, it's just Yuro." There was a clink of his weapon followed by his footsteps down the stairs.

"Bit late to be making a surprise visit?" Wes stepped into the kitchen behind Rose.

"Well it's a bit urgent."

"You couldn't call?"

"No," Yuro leaned on the counter and turned his attention to his sister. "Rose, it's about uncle Lennox. I think he's up to something… again."


	4. Storm Watch

"I still don't get it!"

Piper's water glass clicked down in frustration and she sat back, draping one arm across the back of her desk chair. Turning she unfolded her legs, letting one foot settle on the floor. The aggravated tapping of her pen against her desk muffled the silence as she stared across the room. It had become quite the mess in the last few months. What had once been a neat stack of a dozen books in the far corner had grown to nearly a hundred, spilling down across the floor, not to mention the horde of tomes she'd shoved under her bed to make space. Papers layered her desk in a thick covering, shuffled and unorganized despite the files in boxes at her feet. Her collection of lab tools in the adjoining room had grown to take over, leaving only a thin pathway around the tables inside. Only her clothes were neatly tucked away in her closet, which served as extra storage for anything that didn't yet have a place. Even her bed only had enough space for her.

Jay sat there now, looking mildly amused and a bit apologetic. "I'm sorry Piper," the young woman's blue eyes slid around the room and a corner of her mouth turned down. "I didn't mean for things to get so out of hand."

"No no, it's alright," grabbing a few papers Piper tried to organize them into a presentable stack. "I want to help, Jay, I really do. There is just so little to go on. And since I cannot experiment…" her voice trailed off as the other female looked down to finger the crystal shard around her neck.

They had known each other as kids, Piper and Jay. It was a rocky friendship at the start. They had both been enrolled in the same Sky Fu classes, and had both consistently competed to be top of the class. So it was no surprise that Piper had been terribly excited when Jay had suddenly stopped showing up. Had the dark haired crystal expert known the truth as to why she may have sung a different tune. Some years prior they had stumbled back into each other's lives, both on Sky Knight teams working for the greater good. Needless to say she welcomed a female friend into her male dominant life, and the two hit it off much better the second time.

"Look I really appreciate the help," Jay slid her feet off the bed and stood, reaching for her spear. "But don't go obsessing over it." She twisted the weapon around easily in her hand.

"I'm not obsessing," Piper scoffed.

Jay cast a glance about her. "Your room would argue otherwise." Piper wrinkled her nose.

"Jay," Stork's face swung into the doorway. "Phone for you." He shot Piper a look and she waved him off.

"I'll clean it when I clean it, Stork."

"Mind worms…" was all he said before stalking back down the corridor.

"Someday…" Piper followed Jay to the door. "Someday I will find the most invasive little insect and completely fill his room with them. Overnight. While he's sleeping."

Jay's blond hair tossed back with a laugh. "You wouldnt."

"And why not?" Piper scoffed.

"Because you hate anything that crawls, flies, and can hide in small places."

"Humph."

Jay leaned into her friend's ear. "Employ Finn to do it."

Golden eyes widened at the novel thought. "Oh! Now thats an idea."

As if on cue the bridge door swished open and the sharpshooter in question strutted through. A wide grin broke out across his handsome face. "My two favorite ladies!" Arms swung across their shoulders and he leaned his face between theirs. "What are we plotting today?"

"Your doooooom…."

Finn glowered at the door. "Shut up, Stork!"

"Be nice, babe." Jay's fingers found his on her shoulder and she playfully squeezed. Piper politely shrugged out of his hold when they entered the bridge. Her attention drew her to the table in the center.

"What do you two have there?"

Aerrow tossed aside another envelope and glanced back at her. "More letters from the Academy." The pile on the table nearly blocked his view of Junko, who sat across from him with a plate of food.

Finn grinned. "Everyone wants a piece of that. Better lock him up, Piper!"

"And throw away the key," she slid her arms around his broad shoulders with a grin.

"I could get use to that." Aerrow smirked into the kiss she placed on his lips before returning to his letters. "They all want me to mentor them, or to join the team."

"Isn't that spot reserved?" Jay plopped down in front of the comm station and lifted the headphones. "For Jay-Jay?"

Piper straightened. "He still has another year to go, but yes. Technically," she rustled her fingers through his red locks. "Aerrow isnt even qualified to mentor. Remind me, Sky Knight, did you even officially graduate?"

Leafy eyes glinted. "Nope," he cautiously slit open another envelope, already knowing where this conversation was going.

"And how did you get your Sky Knight license?" Her grinned widened as tossed a warning glower over his shoulder. Her fingers crept back onto his shoulders, lips brushing the blushed tip of his ear. "Well?"

"With great dignity and persuasion!" With a flurry of limbs he swung his love over the back of the couch and onto his lap. "Same way I got you, my dear."

Stork tossed his hair at the controls. "As much dignity as you can muster from your knees, sure." The merb pointedly reminded him. Laughs echoed from the team.

Jay, however, looked perplexed. "Wait, you had to _beg _for a license?"

"The would have taken the ship!" Aerrow huffed in his seat. "I did it for, and _only_ for, the good of all you ungrateful people." Piper's kiss of thanks returned the grin to his lips.

Another round of laugh's echoed about before Jay slid the headphones onto her ears. Flicking up the switch to open the line, she leaned down on one arm. "This is Jay."

"Bout damn time," Tex's voice crackled over the rough connection. "Orders came in about an hour ago. Council wants us to go look into some disturbances on the border."

"Alright," she twirled the cord between her fingers. "You picking up Wes first?"

"Nah, the reports are from near Liluo. We'll grab him on the way. What's your location?"

She tugged one headphone back. "Stork, what's our current location?"

"Just east of Terra Rex."

"Thanks." She repeated the information to Tex, who agreed to meet her on the outskirts of Atmosia in twenty minutes. As she was confirming a light blinked on along the row of switches before her. She hastily stood. "Right Tex, see you soon." Ending her own call she lifted off the headphones. "Looks like you're about to get orders too." Piper hurried over to take the call.

* * *

"Peilat! Peilat Rose!" The child's voice echoed through the open door of farm house, carried by the light breeze. She rose from the chair quickly for fear of trouble and hurried to the door.

"Amei, lai'han. Kei? Kei domi je?"

It was not fear but excitement that bubbled from the lad's lips. At first she calmed, and knelt to hear the child out. His words lessened her smile slightly and she stood. "Wes!" She called back into the house. "The Osprey is waiting at the docks." There was always much excitement from her people when the Silver Falcons came by. Especially from the children, who enjoyed admiring the sleek ship.

"Already?" He came downstairs with a bag over his shoulder. She nodded. Her eyes turned away to watch Firo dash out with the child. She did not want him to see her upset, but he knew her too well.

"It won't be long." Her eyes didn't lift and he squeezed her hand. "I promise. Besides, I wont be far this time, just a few Terras over."

"Right," a smile graced her lips again and she turned for the traditional departing kiss. "Be safe."

His eyes flicked over her face. "What is it?"

"Nothing."

"You lie," his bag thudded to the floor. "You know what happens when you lie to me."

A grin couldn't help its way to her lips and she pushed him back. "No! You have people waiting for you."

"And they can wait a few more minutes." Strong arms encircled her petite form and his forehead dropped against hers. "Now tell me."

"Wes-"

"I'm not letting go until you do."

"Its nothing."

"I grew up with a sister. You can't pull your womanly word tricks on me."

"Its not a trick!" He lifted a brow and she sighed in frustration. "I'm worried about Lennox."

"You mean what Yuro said?" She hummed a nod. "Well," his hands settled on her shoulders. "If he does show up, give him a good punch to the jaw for me, yea?" She bit back a giggle and he quickly stole her lips. "Say bye to Yuro for me."

"And hi to the gang for me." Her shoulder bumped against the door frame and she watched until his skimmer was out of sight amongst the trees.

'_Though he may take to the sky, may he always return to where he belongs.'_

* * *

"Hey! Jay-Jay!" The hum of the docks carried his cries away before they reached their target. Blond hair swiveled away from him and with a sigh Yuro slid his hands into his pockets. 'Deaf as always.' His head swiveled in search of another method of reaching his brother. Fighting the crowd at this time of day was hopeless.

"Buah," a shopkeep caught his attention with a wave. The elder man held up an empty crate, and in broken atmosian waved at it. "Use to help, yes?"

"Ah, hegal lana," Yuro offered thanks in his own tongue, accepted the crate and clunked it down onto the ground. The added height helped him search the sea of bobbing heads and it didn't take long to spot his brother, who luckily had not strayed far. Fingers pushed apart his lips and he let out a shrill…

Cat call.

That got his brother's attention. And that of everyone else on the street. He could see Jay-Jay's grin even from this distance, and ignored the scolding looks of the cluster of elder women who had stopped just downwind of him.

"Dont flatter yourself now!" Jay-Jay's skimmer rumbled to a stop at Yuro's feet, the younger blond flashing a grin. "You will have to buy me dinner first." It had been a long time since they'd shared a laugh and Jay-Jay leaned forward onto the handles. "So, what are you preaching?"

"Hmm?" Yuro's head tilted.

A gloved hand waved at the box Yuro was perched on. He finally glanced down to find SOAP stamped in bold black across the slatted boards. "Oh you've got to be kidding me."

"Enlighten us!" Jay-Jay tossed his hands in the air. "Free of us our sins, oh wise one! Shame us for our humanly needs! Sell us something we _really_ don't need!"

"You're making a fool of yourself."

"And you in the process," Jay-Jay nudged his chin to the gathering of young woman who had formed on the corner, wide eyes turning quickly away when Yuro looked. Scarlet brushed his ears.

"Well I was glad to have you home," he dropped down from the box and begrudgingly accepted the one armed hug offered. "Jhav aavine, jo lamet." _Welcome home my brother._

"Hegal lana, jo lamet." It was good to see Jay-Jay's native tongue had not slipped away during his months at the academy. But he seemed more comfortable with atmosian and switched back. "Where is Rose?"

"At the house," Yuro returned his hands to his pockets, turning his face down the street.

"And Wes?"

"Got called on patrol earlier today. C'mon, I need to get a part before the shops close."

"Dude, I'm starving. Can't it wait until tomorrow?" But Yuro had already taken off down the cobbled street, leaving Jay-Jay no choice but to ask the shop keep to watch his bike. He dove into the crowd after his elder kin, trusty rapier tapping at his hip with each step. "Ladies," his charming grin left the group at the corner giggling and fanning their heated faces. With a satisfied smirk he tossed his arms up and let his fingers fold against the back of his head. "Good to be home."

He found Yuro two shops down in a quiet but heated argument over what appeared to be a metal disk. From what he could make out they were haggling over price which Yuro kept demanding was too high. Jay-Jay couldnt resist one last chance to poke fun. He stepped directly up behind Yuro, pretending to be jostled forward by the crowd, and leaned his head down over top of his brother's. "What is it?"

"Its a pow-" Yuro's eyes snapped up to Jay-Jay's grin and he scowled. "Oh usa mei!"

Jay-Jay's head tossed back in a belly laugh. After an elbow to the gut he obliged and stepped a safe distance back. While Yuro returned to his haggling the younger wandered down the stalls lining the street.

Most had closed up for the evening, the families retreating back into their homes for meals and discussion. A few remained open, shop keeps lounging in the warm evening light. A cool breeze carried a tune over the rooftops, a song he recognized from his childhood.

The air carried smells of foods he hadn't had in months, stirring his aching stomach. All the sweet fruit dishes that Rose and his mother had made came back to Jay-Jay, and he hoped there would be some at home.

A warm breeze stirred from the west and he smelled the distant fields preparing for harvest, grateful for the return of such a thing as a harvest. They hadn't existed when it was only him and his siblings left behind.

People greeted him in bows and hand grasps as he passed. Those who recognized the deep blue uniform saluted him, thanking him for his protection to the land. After his time on the streets of Atmosia, and in the classrooms of the academy, the relaxed vibe of his people was refreshing. Yes, it was good to be home.

A voice carried out from the merchant docks, standing out from the din around him. It brought back heavy flashes of a darker time; drained skyboards, messenger pigeons, and Roseate's tears. Every fiber in his being screamed to charge the man down, to tackle him to the ground and beat his face until it wasn't recognizable. To throw him from the dock overhanging the edge of the terra.

Rose wouldn't approve.

"Yuro," his brother jolted when grabbed, complaining loudly as he was dragged down the street. Jay-Jay stopped back in the spot he'd been standing. Silently the blond pointed.

Yuro was not one to get angry without unwavering dedication from the source, but what he saw made his neck muscles tighten and jaw set firmly. "He has some nerve showing his face here."

"Balls of steel," Jay-Jay folded his arms though his agitation showed in his twitching biceps. His blue orbs remained riveted on his Uncle Lennox, who stood near the hull of a massive merchant ship. If he had noticed the boys he showed no sign of it, deep in conversation with the dock master.

To his side Yuro cast a calculated gaze over the converging streets. "How hungry did you say you were?"

"I'll live."

"Good." They exchanged a look that didn't need words to confirm the agreement. Lennox needed to be followed. "Lets go."


	5. Unsettling Horizon

"I've never seen anything like this," Aerrow leaned past the controls, squinting. "Can you see at all, Stork?"

"Not with your head in the way." The merb huffed, reaching up to adjust his goggles. Finn cast him a lifted eyebrow.

"You know the storm is outside, right Stork?" he laughed

The merb mocked the sharpshooter's words with his hand, face twisting in annoyance. Outside the wind howled, dust and sand swirling in a hazy blanket around them. Visibility was nil, Stork relying only on the rough directions Piper fed him from the navigation table.

The council had sent them to the border again, demanding they investigate a strange energy signature their scientists were picking up. They weren't far from the Silver Falcons, whose course had taken them north at Liluo, the Storm Hawks veering south. Much of the expanse before them was uncharted and unknown. Piper was struggling.

"Well they gave coordinates for here," she tapped a circled point with her pencil. "And if my calculations are correct," the graphite tip slid down from a hand drawn Liluo in a slow arc, stopping just at the map's border. "We should be only a few clicks to its north east."

"So where do you want me to go?"

"Southwest," she looked up.

"And which way is that exactly?"

Piper chewed at her lip. "Uhm… which way are we facing."

Stork's sigh was deep. "If I knew that I wouldn't be asking, now would I?"

"Well its all very confusing!" Her pencil waved wildly at the sandstorm outside. "I'm assuming you've stuck to my course, but without landmarks or a working compass," she shot a glare at Finn. "I have no way of actually knowing."

"So we're lost," Junko stirred from the comm station, waking Radarr who let out an annoyed chirp.

"We are not lost," Piper's nose wrinkled and she turned back to her map. "We just might be slightly off course. What does the radar say?"

"Uhm…" Aerrow peered over the circular screen. He could feel Piper's eyes on the back of his head, and nervously tapped at the glass. "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Is the white line sweeping around?" Stork glanced to his side, Aerrow shaking his head. "Great," the merb's hands flopped over the controls. "Its broken."

Piper rushed to the window, pushing her nose into the glass. "There!" Her finger pushed against the glass. "Its just unplugged." The small dish struggled to cling to the side of the engine, high winds whipping the loose cord about the landing deck. "Finn-"

"Oh no," Finn's hands came up in a quick defence. "I'm not going out there, hell no! Make Junko do it!"

"The sand hurts my eyes," the large wallop whimpered slightly.

"Then take Stork's goggles!"

"C'mon," Aerrow draped an arm over Finn's shoulders. "I'll help you." He guided the blond male towards the door. Finn tried to protest but Aerrow hushed him, the sharpshooter's arms flailing when his hair was stroked. The door swished shut.

Piper waved Junko over to watch, Stork leaning over the controls to peer out the window. A alarm pinged when the bay doors opened and Finn stumbling out into the wind. A thin rope trailed behind him to keep him somewhat tethered to the swaying Condor. His shout was lost to the wind but his rude gesture was not.

It was quite amusing to watch him charge and slide about the landing deck after the loose cable. Several times he nearly slammed into the engine hull, only to be thrown back to the middle. Piper glanced back at Stork. "Be nice," she warned. He lifted his hands from the controls in mock innocence.

With a dive Finn finally caught the large plug. A loud "ha!" parted his lips, which instantly filled with sand. He coughed.

Aerrow pointed wildly from behind the safety of the closed bay door, taping his fists together. "Plug it in!" Finn didn't hear his shout, but knew what he meant. Crawling to the dish he hooked an arm around the supports, bracing one foot on the engine. With a bit of fight he shoved the plug back into place.

And the wind stopped.

They broke from the storm just as a soft '_bleep_' echoed out from the radar. Finn thudded to his rear on the sand covered deck, raising his middle finger to the sky in exasperation.

Clear sky unfolded before them, the shadow of a terra looming some distance ahead. Other dark spots began to pop up, a twinge of excitement pinging Piper's spine. So many undiscovered, unexplored terras all right at their fingertips. She giggled.

"Rather impressive," Aerrow agreed with her thoughts, coming to stand behind her. "Someday we will explore them all."

"But not today," Stork insisted. Aerrow sighed and Piper shrugged. The swish of the door announced Finn's entrance.

"Never again," sand fell from his hair and coated his face. "Next time someone else can fix the damn radar, I quit."

"But you did such a wonderful job," Piper smirked and flounced over to the now steadily bleeping screen. Her brow furrowed.

"What is it?" Aerrow peered over her shoulder.

"Here," her finger traced a wide circle around three lit shapes in the far corner of the screen. "Those aren't terras, they're too small."

"Ships?

"Maybe," she stepped aside as he joined her.

"Kind of small for merchant vessels." Aerrow waved for Stork to change course. As the Condor banked more pings began to light up, moving in a tight formation across the screen. He scratched his head. "There are no shipping lanes out here, are there?"

"Mmm" Piper's thoughtful hum followed her back to the navigation table where she leaned over her charts. "If there are, they aren't connected to Atmosia lines." Her chin lifted in a thought. "And since when to merchant ships travel in such tight groups."

"They don't," Aerrow's concentration furrowed. Something about the shape of these ships bothered him. "Can you track their course, Piper?"

"But I thought our mission was that way," Junko pointed out the window, tracing his finger along as the Condor turned.

"The mission can wait, we need to check this out." Aerrow fed Piper the speed and current direction of the now twelve pings on the screen. The tapping of her pencil was the only sound above the hum of the engines. Suddenly she sucked in a breath.

"What?" Finn pressed. "What is it?"

"They're heading straight for Liluo."

* * *

"Oh Rose," syrup dripped from the corner of Jay-Jay's mouth, head rolling back in ecstasy. "I missed your cooking."

Sunlight streamed through the kitchen window, casting patterns over Rose's bustling form. Firo nipped at the hem of her skirt as she swished around, forcing her more than once to scold the pup. She set another plate of pancakes in front of her youngest sibling.

"Yuro," Jay-Jay jabbed his fork at the bowl of fruit across the island counter.

"Use your words," Yuro had eaten early and now poured over the cluster of parts in front of him. The black box in his lap was slowly starting to fill.

"Ilfh ymrk mne mha fthiut." Jay-Jay jabbed his fork again, getting nothing but a disgusted look from his elder brother. Rose laughed and set the fruit down in his reach.

At her feet Firo suddenly stopped, ears perking up and head tilting. Yuro had a similar look on his face. "I know those engines," pushing back he slid to his feet. "Your husband is home."

The humm was not of a skimmer but lower and louder. Jay-Jay forced another bite into his already stuffed mouth and slid from his own perch, shoving off after his brother. Rose wiped her hands across the flat of her apron and frowned. Usually they landed the Osprey at the docks, not right next to home. Something wasn't right.

The boys met Wes at the door, blocking him for a moment. He graced them with a brief hello but nothing else, slipping between the young men in search of his wife. Jay trailed in after her brother. They caught her by the arms, hissing for an explanation.

"Wes?" Rose caught him in the hallway, bumping to a stop. "Did something happen?"

"Not yet," his hands came to her face, fingers trailing down her neck. She knew that urgent touch and her frown deepened.

"I'm not hurt, Wes. Whats going on?" Her eyes flicked to his, demanding the answer he seemed reluctant to give. A sigh escaped him.

"The Storm Hawks detected warships heading for Liluo." His words made her blood run cold. Wes went on. "We dont know who they are, Aerrow is trying to get an identification as we speak." Palms settled on her shoulders. "Is there anyone who is hostile to your people?"

"No," her beads shook. "No we have no enemies that I can think of." The furrow of his brow only increased her panic. "I need to warn my people."

"Wait," Wes caught her wrist. "Wait until we know what we're up against." She started to protest but he shook his head. "If we are wrong there will be panic for nothing."

"And if you're right we'll be unprepared!"

"Aerrow confirmed that they were still a ways out. We have time." Wes hushed his wife but glanced at his sister, who dipped a nod. Jay-Jay trailed outside after his sister in law. "Until then we plan for the worst, and wait for word from the Storm Hawks."

"But-"

"Rose," he caught her hands in his. "After all the work it took to rebuild do you really want people running scared again?" He caught the tremor of her lips and dipped for a kiss. "Just give Aerrow a couple hours."

Her appetite had flown out the window with her calm but she rubbed her hands along her hips. "Have you eaten?"

Blond locks shook. "Not since last night."

"Well go get your crew then," she had to keep busy otherwise she'd go stir crazy. "There is enough for everyone."

* * *

Jay leaned against the pale post at the top of the stairs, cerulean eyes scanning the bare sky. A light frown creased her face. It had been four hours and there was still no word from Aerrow, or any of the Storm Hawks.

Rose and Wes had dashed off into town in search of up to date terra charts, her husband still insisting she say nothing to her people. Crowe and Mikey had taken to the Osprey to tune the skimmers, and Yuro had sequestered himself in the back room with Tex and his rifle.

"Hey," Jay-Jay's voice brought her eyes down, only to trail back up to his face. Damn he'd gotten tall. His slender form leaned over her shoulder, hands in his pockets. "You got the stuff?"

A smirk played at her lips and she slowly glanced around. No sign of Rose. "If you tell your sister, I'll kill you." From her chest she tugged a small drawstring bag loose. He reached for it but she tugged it back. "Lecture first."

He huffed. "Fine."

"These are only to be used in emergencies." He nodded. "You only use ONE at a time." He nodded quicker. "You don't use them in large groups of people," his head bobbed no stop. "And you share with your brother."

"What? No way!"

"They will be just as useful in arrows as in your sword," she lifted a brow and he huffed.

"Fine!" She finally dropped the bag into his eager palm. He slipped it into his pocket, settling beside her. "You worried?"

"Mmmm," the look on her face was hard to read. "I'm not sure."

"Thats not comforting." His tone dropped and she raised a hand to his shoulder. His muscles were tense from the wait, eyes searching the grass. She nudged him to the stairs.

"C'mon." Stepping down she tugged her spear from her back.

"What?"

"Lets spar." She smiled at his confusion. "You want to release some of that tension, yea? Well lets put that fancy academy training to the test."

The lopsided grin finally returned to his face and his hand went to the rapier at his hip. "You're on."

* * *

It was nearing noon when the rumble of the Condor finally disturbed the quiet air. Just as the Silver Falcons had done, the Storm Hawks bypassed the port all together and came to nest alongside the other ship outside Rose's home.

The priestess was the first to rush out, a flush creasing her worried face. Impatiently she waited at the bottom of the ramp, foot tapping as it lowered. Piper was the first down. "Well?" Rose could not keep the edge from her voice. "Who are they?"

"Still not sure," Piper shrugged a bit, a roll of charts tucked under her arm. "We would have called sooner but something is wrong with our comm. Lets talk inside." Aerrow trailed after the two, Finn breaking away in search of his love.

They gathered in the sun room, Rose sweeping the piano clean with a wave of her arm. Piper spread out her charts. "I dont have one of-"

"Here," Wes handed her a pale roll. "Keep it." Piper nodded and placed the detailed map of Lulio atop the pile, pushing it out with her fingers.

"The enemy is coming from here," Aerrow traced his fingers to the west as Yuro and Jay-Jay joined them. "The time I gave you, Wes, was wrong. We have maybe three hours before they reach Lulio."

"Three hours?!" The color left Rose's face and she staggered back. Jay- Jay caught one arm, Yuro grabbing her other. Ocean eyes flicked across the piano to her husband. He caught her gaze, wincing internally at its burn.

"Are they a threat?" Tex hefted his rifle over his shoulder, Crowe beside him in the doorway.

"Well they're not any enemy we've ever seen," Piper tugged a slip of parchment from her pocket and spread it on the table. "But their ships were marked with this."

They all leaned in to peer at the unfamiliar insignia. Blank faces exchanged shrugs until Yuro snatched the paper, flipping it around. The color drained from his face.

"What?" Jay-Jay made a grab for it.

Yuro ran a shaky hand through his dark hair. "Clarence had a tattoo just like that."

The light in Rose's eyes flickered and dulled. Wes reached for his wife, only to have her step out of his reach. "We have to warn my people," her voice barely broke a whisper and she dashed for the door.


	6. Black Impulse

**AN: BIG _HUGE_ shout out to BKipper and her epic story telling! Most of this chapter was written by her epicness :D**

* * *

"Aerrow, this is Wes, do you copy?"

He rose a hand to his com link. "Yeah, what is it?"

"We've sent off most of the people in Kebal. There's a few elderly we need to help onto the last ship but after that, we're going to go touch base with Piper, Stork, and Junko in the wetlands."

"Alright. Sounds good. I'll contact Finn and Jay in a little bit. We're sending off the last of the eastern farmers towards the port." Aerrow explained, hearing Rose's frantic tone settle when the last family began to gather their things.

"We'll see you in a bit." Wes's voice clipped off with a pop of static.

Aerrow walked up the path to the crest of land that separated the furthest farms from the valley, Ladai pushing out streams of people trying to evacuate. Crowe knelt beside him, one eye pressed into a spyglass. Tex sat beyond her, back bumping against an old stone wall as he tinkered with his com link.

Roseate approached them. "Odar's family is going. I've tried speaking to everyone… only half are leaving as of now."

"Hey, Rose? Do your people use smoke signals or something like that?" Crowe asked. Her spyglass was pulled to its full length, just making out the swirl of smoke on the far edges of Ladai.

"No. Our rituals are with water… Why?"

"Somebody's burning something on the far side of the western farms. Way by the edge." She handed off the glass to Roseate as Aerrow came forward to glance at the sprawling lowlands.

"I don't…" Rose made out the swirl of smoke just beyond the ridge of trees by the western farms. Bringing the spyglass down, a flash of movement brought it back up, this time to the road. "Oh gods."

"What?" Aerrow cupped his hands over his eyes, straining to see.

She could see the western farmers fleeing.

"They're burning it. The farms." The spyglass was hurled back to Crowe, Rose rushing from the doorway. "We need to go."

"Wait-" Crowe grabbed her wrist. "Are you gonna take flight or something else magical to get you there before the flames reach the town?"

"I know those families!"

"We need to meet whatever's coming after them right before Ladai. We'll never make it close enough before they see us out in those meadows." Aerrow added. Tex laid flat, propping up his rifle. "We stay near the town, and we protect that from being burned. And," He pointed at Rose. "We stay as hidden as possible until we know exactly what we're up against."

"How can I evacuate my people if we hide like rats?"

"They're all gonna be dead like rats if you don't move." Tex muttered. He set his sights on the armored men chasing after the farmers. Damn. Too many friendlies.

The three took off down the hill, hugging the trees as they headed for the winding back streets of Ladai. Aerrow darted in and out of alleyways, Rose taking up the rear as she called to frantic families shutting themselves in their homes, some children peering out windows at the smoke.

"Peilat? Kei fa orret?"

"Melev, Peilat!"

The Priestess felt the thud of her headdress with every step. She would have to kill today for these people, her people. Hopefully she'd kill enough.

Crowe swung herself up by the poles of an awning, calling down to the two that she'd scout ahead. Her silver hair disappeared behind a rooftop. The pair on the ground began to hear the calls of the fleeing farmers, their children's screams the loudest. Aerrow heard Rose uncap her water skins, pulling water out streets before they ran into the first ragged family.

Their words rushed over Aerrow's head, the Sky Knight biting his cheek when Rose paled and spoke just as wildly.

The family ran off as she spoke. "There are hundreds. They came from the Terra's West side, just beyond the wetlands."

Aerrow's heart lurched. Their only weak spot in patrols… how could he be so foolish to let everyone split up when four fifths of the population lay here?

"Aerrow? What do we-"

"Hold them off. I'll try to reach the others." Aerrow flicked on his comlink, jostled by the sudden rush of more and more farmers running through the alleyway they were in. "What the hell?" Another flurry of words bubbled past him.

"They're at the edge of Ladai!" Rose screamed, rushing forward before Aerrow could stop her.

Bursting from the alleyway, she ran across the street to see an orange glow beckoning from beyond the roofs. The fire couldn't have reached Ladai that fast, could it? Her mind was racing as her body fit into another alley, watching the orange light grow brighter and more numerous. The fire hadn't reached the town.

The soldiers had.

Aerrow's voice rang out behind her before she launched into a group of them, voice raw and nerves afire.

One man's head was cleaved from his body before he saw her. Another pulled back to recieve a sliced arm. Letting five soldiers surround her with crystal spears, she pulled the water around her and let it burst out in thick, sharp ice shards. The five fell, and ten more appeared.

A coil of water wrapped around one's spear and flung it into the face of another before bashing it back into his head. Rose shook with rage before her slice of ice cut off a tall ones' head.

Two flashes of blue darted behind her back and a spear was deterred from its path, flying past her shoulder to the ground. Aerrow slashed the soldier's face, letting him fall before a ribbon of water snaked around him to rip a man by the ankle along the ground.

Using his body to create a small perimeter, Rose hurled the man into the air where he thumped lifelessly onto a crate.

"How many do you think you can take out of the two hundred here?" Aerrow barked in her ear, keeping his back tight to the Priestesses' as she continued to assault any soldier who ventured into her circle.

"As many as I need to." Growled Rose. Her water whip cracked a man's jaw.

"Until we pull back."

"To where?! This is the most important place on my Terra!" Her voice cracked as she continued to move, bringing up all her water only to send it raining down again in heavy icicles. "I won't leave."

"If I order it, you will. I won't leave you here to die." Aerrow darted forward as more soldiers crashed against them, a flash of silver slamming into two men to his right. "If we pull back, we _pull back._"

Rose ignored him, focusing on each pair of hands with a spear. Body moving like water, she churned between vicious jabs and flashes of metal. Soldier after soldier either lost fingers or weapons. Shoving back another round of men, she drew her water around her and sprung up numerous tentacles ready to snatch and toss.

When the army hesitated, a roar of flames brought up her face to the street's houses. Burning, they were burning. Soldiers used their spears to set the home ablaze, catching anyone attempting to escape with the ends of their weapons.

Her blood boiled.

Muscles screaming, she forced apart the sea of soldiers to get to the street's edges. Hands pawed at her short robes, quick slices of ice cutting them away.

A house vomited smoke and flames, shutters clinging onto melting hinges and gutters wilting. Three soldiers rested at the door, bracing for the moment when the family would rush out.

"Take the kids, I'll handle the-" The soldier's body was pounded into the brick, his friends stumbling back before they were wrapped up in water and thrown down the street.

"Barae! Barae!" Voices cried from beyond the barred door. Slivers of ice cut the boards down, Rose reaching for a mother cradling her child. Another three children trailed behind her, crying and coughing.

Gods be good, how would they escape?

Five soldiers barreled down on them, the children wailing. Rose's heart slammed into her ribs before icicles buried into the men's faces. Her soul shuddered.

Gods be good and _please_ forgive her.

Returning the water to her water skins, Roseate scooped up the smallest one who hobbled on his shoeless feet. Telling them to flee to the south, Rose passed off the boy when another farmer offered to carry him.

She turned back to the battle, seeing a quick figure dart between the men and knock them down. Crowe.

Crowe ducked under a soldier's arm to deliver a fatal blow to the ribs before kicking another along the jaw. He'd be missing teeth. A dagger met the shoulder of another soldier, while her hands gripped their spear to set another soldier back with a gaping hole in their leg.

A few backed away to regain their footing, Crowe grinning and launching into them, their spears missing. Their voices hitched as she caught their necks in the length of her spear. The wind was knocked from them before her hands forced the metal to crush their windpipes.

"Well, Amei!" Crowe rolled to avoid a bigger soldier's curved axe. She gave a slight bow. "Amei, jo laiv."

His black helmet gleamed as he charged. Pitching her arm up to unsheathe one of her blades, she swirled aside and dipped low to miss his second swing. A quick jab punctured his shin. He stumbled back, snarling at her as she shrugged.

"No laiv I guess?"

The axe came up to block her next blow, his hand reaching for her arm. A sudden twist of her feet tucked her around him, and his back burst in pain as it was impaled.

"Crowe!" Aerrow called, his blades removing a soldier's hand before he raced to her. "We need to regroup. I keep trying to reach anyone, even Tex but-"

"Too much garble?"

"I think so. All this energy in one place must be disrupting our communications." Aerrow sidestepped a weak thrust, another spear spinning off without its now dead wielder. "Tex's rifle hasn't gone off in a while, did you notice?"

No.

"I-he's fine. He's probably all worried about making the perfect shot, the dorkweed." Crowe said, leaning into Aerrow's back when a spear came close to taking her nose. A heartbeat later and the assailant had two long blades in his side. "He's fine."

Aerrow's pause didn't reassure her.

His wrists began to ache at all the harsh work they'd done over the last ten minutes. Cut after cut, soldier after soldier, was tiring him. Every moment he'd gotten was spent slamming his fingers to his ear, calling for Piper, for Finn, for Wes, for Tex, for anyone.

"Rose! Rose!" Cried Crowe as a man's body flew past them into another wall. He lay jostled, his leg broken but soul intact. "We need to regroup we can't reach-"

A shot echoed across the valley yet no man dropped.

"Tex." Aerrow and Crowe echoed. The Silver Falcon's blood ran cold.

Roseate tumbled into their small circle, brow adorned with sweat and headdress half slipping over her ear. Patches of soot stained her arms and legs, but her eyes still burned.

"What happened?" Asked Rose.

"We can't reach anyone and honestly, I don't see a break in this anytime soon." Aerrow yelled over the clang of a spear meeting his blades. "Stork's… probably…. reading… a book… right now!" He wrestled the man off him, tucking his arms in as another pushed forward.

"I'm not leaving!" Rose repeated with a snarl towards another daring soldier. "Nothing will make me leave them!"

"You'll be too dead to help them, you know that?!" Crowe snapped. "Like all of us!" Rose joined them, the trio pressed together in the doorway of a home.

"We need to gather our strength and get everyone out of here safely." Aerrow grunted with a swipe of his blade. "Evacuate them."

Rose tossed another icicle through a man's arm, her aim poor.

"Fine."

"Thank god." Crowe said, pulling back her arm with dark blue pellets in her grasp. A burst of heavy smoke sent the soldiers reeling, fading to reveal an empty space where the three had stood.

* * *

Another house crumbled in the distance, one of dozens now gone. Street after street was being torched from the northwest, the only hope lying in the Ladai port.

Rose was screaming at the top of her lungs, repeating the order over and over as she clung to the street lamp Crowe had hoisted her onto.

Aerrow was propped onto an awning, fiddling with his comlink to get something, anything, out to his team. Wires unfurled from the metal, forced together to try and make a connection. SOS was formed with the tiny pulses he made in the wiring, knowing Piper would eventually be able to decipher the message he would send.

Attack at Ladai. Stop.

A child sobbed, cradling their shattered arm.

All help needed. Stop.

Wood splintered and toppled two streets over.

Evacuate all. Stop.

Rose's voice cracked.

SOS.

Two old women clutched one another with bloodied faces.

SOS.

A man carried his burned infant around a corner.

SOS.

"Aerrow!" Crowe landed above him, hands curling around a gutter. "They're a street over but they don't seem to want to go further. They keep edging away from us."

"Any reason why?" He asked, slipping the comlink into his pocket.

"I don't know. They kept telling their units to pull away back towards the farms." Replied Crowe before she flipped down onto the awning he knelt on. "How many people are dead?"

"Rose thinks at least fifty or so. It'll be more unless we can get them to the ports and off this Terra. I called out to everyone. We'll need both ships and then some."

"We don't even know if the port's under attack."

"It's our only bet on getting out of here." Aerrow sighed, leaping forward when Roseate descended from the lamp. "How we doing?"

"Most of them are heading for the port. If all else fails," She paused, refilling her water skins from a nearby well. "We could hide in the jungle."

Crowe stepped close to Rose, pushing the beads back atop her head. "For how long?"

"I don't know."

"The troops are pulling back from Ladai for some reason." Aerrow added, watching the last family turn down the next street. They began to follow. "Something's not right."

"If all they want is our land, then it would make sense." Rose said. "Push us out so they can simply have the rest. It would explain why the fires haven't been set everywhere."

"But it doesn't explain why they'd pull back. If they want it so bad- why not make certain you leave?" Aerrow pointed out. Rose's breath grew shakey.

Crowe jolted. "What if it's a set up? An ambush?" The two gawked at her, frozen. "They're herding us like goats."

The trio bolted off on their feet, hearts pounding and minds racing. Rose was screaming once more, waving her hands in terror as the majority of the town neared the southern tip.

"Tre!" She shrieked. "Tre o pel Gretlar!"

"Run to the jungle!" Aerrow repeated, the few traders in the mix beginning to turn in confusion.

Slowing, the back of the crowd struggled to hear, the front too far ahead.

Crowe grabbed another street lamp to head for the roofs. At least she could tell them to run and point in the right direction. Hopping from one roof to another, she could see the chaotic surge of the crowd beginning to enter the port's area. Aerrow was suddenly with her, yelling the same message to anyone within range.

"Half of them can't hear us!" Crowe cried, pointing towards the jungle when people saw her. "And the other half doesn't understand!"

"We'll have to-"

Whaboom.

Tex's rifle fire darted in front of the crowd in the port, choruses of screams rising up before the entire throng lurched back against itself. Blasts of energy snapped over the wave of cries, orange lights emerging from the port.

"I hate being right!" Crowe growled as she broke from the sea of homes, rushing at the edges of the crowd that now beat backwards in terror.

"We need to get up there!" Aerrow yelled, his heart dropping. His fault. It's his fault.

Whaboom.

Whaboom.

"We'll never make it at this rate!" Crowe shouted.

The air rippled then, all the hairs on their necks standing up. Crowe paused, feeling her stomach twist. Rose's crystal burned as the air took a breath.

The world unhinged.

A wild black wave of energy exploded from the front of the crowd. The screams became deafening as Aerrow was thrown into someone, the entire population toppling back like dolls. Crowe felt herself meet the dirt as a sharp screeching came from the port, a gleam of metal the only hint that a ship had been destroyed.

Then another.

Another.

Another.

The crowd scrambled, taking off through the forest alongside the port. Orange blasts from soldier's weapons sailed into the tangle of people, sending civilians to the ground.

Aerrow was jostled as the person under him rolled away, their feet kicking his hip when they rose. His ears were ringing, endless streams of vowels assaulting his ears. The Liluoan word for please faded in and out.

"Aerrow!" Rose's voice called, her hands tight on his arm. "Get up! Something's made the port-"

The air trembled for a second time. His bones ached. Rose sobbed.

That screeching sound came before the dark wave did, the two rolling head over heals on the street. Shrill screams came together then drifted away, another group of people wiped out.

A majority of those remaining stumbled with shaky feet through the carnage. More and more Liluoans slipped into the trees, sheltered from the blasts of far off weapons. Yet many lingered, too shocked to move among all the fallen.

One girl emerged from behind her late father's back, whimpering. Her shaking form would've taken a hit if Crowe hadn't roared forward with a blade to the soldier's side. One arm wrapped around the toddler's waist, another batting back a second shot.

Whaboom.

She'd thank Tex later as her attacker slumped down with a blown away skull.

A rattled woman opened her hands for the child, letting Crowe free herself to cover the people trying to flee back into Ladai.

The crunching of metal behind her did nothing to settle her nerves, another ship lost to whatever had made those devastating blows.

Her boots left red footprints as she blocked a shot heading for an old man.

"Crowe!" Aerrow slid beside her, matching her running speed despite the gash along his temple. "Rose is gone… I can't find her."

"Worry about the ones without the weapons first, I say."

"Fair enough. Then we find her. I'll cover you. Tell the people to go for the Gretlar, they'll understand!"

Crowe nodded as she tucked into an alleyway, intent on cutting off more soldiers.

With the now open streets, soldiers poured into the southern avenues of Ladai, setting everything afire. The empty houses burned and crumbled as the woman bringing up the rear admired her mural at the port's entrance.

A low hum of approval rose in her throat at the sight of her handiwork. The cobblestones made excellent veins in the light, she concluded. Shining in the late afternoon sun it looked like a weave of dark red glass, harking the horrific mangle of people laying about.

She spotted a flail of water: a Priestess. A glint of steel: a Warrior. A tiny flash of blue: a Sky Knight.

It was like watching children play.

Aerrow's blades vibrated as they took the blow of a sword. Building up his strength, he let a wave of hot energy roar from his weapons, knocking down four soldiers. Dodging a spear, his feet padded over the stone and rotated him under multiple jabs. Tucking himself between two soldiers, his blades cut through two stomachs before they were brought up to relieve another man of his arm.

His shoulders slammed into a stocky man, forcing him back as Aerrow regained his footing.

"Waiting for an invitation?" He gritted his teeth as two more charged. He locked his blades together when they met the swords, wrists aching when he wretched them apart. Thrusting his weapons forward into two separate shoulders, he jumped back and swung himself onto an awning.

A brief lapse gave him a moment to survey the chaos. People were scattering like birds, being chased by lines and lines of armored soldiers. Crowe's angered cry was heard from the next street, but still no Rose.

The soldiers stopped.

Aerrow hunkered down in the awning, waiting for the air to ripple again. Any civilian still on the street clung to a corner, a nook, a shadow. Like goats.

A bay of black helmets slowed from their march down the street, each one brimming with sunlight. It was then Aerrow saw a speck of Silver among them, moving so slowly he mistook it for a soldier's reflection. No armor decorated her body, he noted, as the remaining soldiers rushed into the sudden march of men.

With the silence on this street, it was now easier for him to hear the familiar whip of water from Rose on the street behind him. Her voice joined Crowe's as the Silver woman turned her head in Aerrow's direction.

He caught her eye, throat constricting.

Smiling at him, the woman rose her hand. Her fingers flicked out and a row of houses exploded.

Aerrow lept from the awning before his brain could tell him otherwise, bolting down the nearest alleyway for his comrades. He knew she was the force that had obliterated the port, the southern portion of the town, and now would be coming for all of them.

Black spikes of heat arched in the air as more homes ruptured, frail screams following. Every explosion made his bones rattle.

Crowe called to him from the end of the alleyway, Roseate behind her with frantic questions.

"We need to get out of here. We need to get everyone to safety and leave." Aerrow was shaking, trying to forget that little smile She'd sent him. "Don't fight, just cover them."

"What did you see?" Rose was pressing, her now burnt arms reaching for him. Her headdress was gone. "What did you see?!"

"I don't know!" He hollered.

Wood split open in a spray behind them.

Rose shoved past him towards the army, towards the fires, towards the woman. Crowe rushed past him, trying to reach her before the endless line of soldiers saw them. Forcing the fright down, Aerrow followed.

"Wait Rose!" He hissed. "Wait She'll-"

Crowe grabbed the woman back while the shadows still cocooned them. "Are you just plain out of your head?!"

"I have to see what he saw." Rose nudged forward, feeling the heat from another ripped house on her face. "What is killing my people!"

Small beeps started up in their comlinks, ringing against their eardrums as Aerrow caught up to them. Crowe handed hers to Aerrow as the beeps continued.

The small arm in her grasp tried to wrench free, but she held strong.

"You have a goddamn stubborn wife Wes," Crowe spat under her breath, wiping a smear of blood from her chin. "Who's gonna end up killing us I swear."

Aerrow's fingers tapped along the wall as more lines of soldiers passed the alley.

"They're coming." He muttered. "To meet us at the temple. They saw the port too." He returned Crowe's comlink with a slump of his shoulders. "We need to get out of here n-"

The air rippled.

Crowe had just enough time to yank Rose down before the tops of the buildings around them imploded. Wood rained in giant splinters upon them, Aerrow's armor dinging with each hit. He was up before the others, blades unsheathed and slicing larger boards in two.

"Move!" He commanded, making the two rush off before he did. Crowe's grip was tight on Rose's arm, finally releasing her when another building top shattered.

Rose turned, swirling her arms up to shield them from a hail storm of wood and nails, debris meeting ice. Dozens of soldier's feet pounded through the other alleyways to stand before the trio, Aerrow's jaw tightening when that speck of white wove through them.

He stepped back, hating the squelch his boots made on the soaked street. Distant cries and clangs of spears told him the whole army was now loosed into the city of Ladai.

The melting of ice came before Rose lurched forward, breaking their circle and striking a man through the neck. Her movements were slow and she ignored the Silver woman watching from within the rustling waves of black helmets. A lazy step back almost ended her, Crowe's dagger slicing the air and cutting the windpipe of a once skilled soldier.

Aerrow spun and removed another spear from an attacker's hands, feeling his own weapons begin to dim.

With a wail, Rose tossed a man back a few feet, leaving him sprawled at the side of the Silver woman. The Priestess met her gaze. Silver eyes assessed the tired and burnt woman, an odd smile perching on her lips as she tossed a hand back, sending the lower half of the street into a ball of rubble.

Rose shuddered, knees almost failing as the woman watched Crowe for a moment. Shaking her head, the Silver woman turned away.

What remained of her men continued to assault the trio, Aerrow covering Rose as Crowe hauled herself up over a line of men and disappeared. Rose hovered on quaking knees, the crackling of her home and the screams of her people proving too much.

And the air rippled.

"Down."

The voice was a breath in the silence.

An explosion shook the Terra, rippling waves sending men flying back. Black helmets rained down in the streets, their owners sprawled dead over mounds of rubble. _She_ was left standing alone in a sea of her own men's bodies, white hair shifting to settle out of place. The smile had left her pale lips. This was far from expected.

"Urk," Crowe thunked back down beside them, palms rubbing at blinded eyes. "Fashionably late as usual, Jay." The humor fell on deaf ears.

Blueish white mist steamed off of Jay's heaving form, her spear discarded at Rose's feat. Not a word was uttered from her lips, not a flicker in her gaze after it settled on the woman in black. Cerulean eyes burned. "Again," she whispered.

The ripple in the air was stronger this time. Jay's arms swung in a wide circle only to pull back into her core. The steam turned to light which streamed down her limbs to gather about her fingers.

And exploded.

Cobble stones cascaded through the air and rained down on the crew. Fresh earth tore apart under what had once been streets and foundations of homes. Men in armor fled away from the blast, those unlucky enough to be caught disappeared in a silent scream- nothing more than ash on the wind.

The Silver woman did not flee. Did not move other than to look over her shoulder. Blue surged in shallow pools of silver, growing brighter and brighter until...

An arm swept up.

Shadows lept from the ground before her. The attack screamed off course into the haul of an enemy ship. Metal groaned and smoke poured into the sky. Its nose dipped dangerously, still too far out from the terra to safely land. Another wreck for the wastelands.

"Now," Jay's whisper turned to a shout and her eyes flicked to the treeline. "Finn!"

Whaboom.

The woman before them jerked. For the first time she seemed surprised, and raised fingers to touch the walnut sized hole in her shoulder. It was the only moment they had.

"Jungle," Jay took a step back and staggered. "Now." Aerrow and Crowe leapt to their feet but Rose remained on shaky knees, riveted by the destruction before her. Crowe touched her shoulder and she jerked back.

"There are people who need to be evacuated."

"Rose."

"We've got to make sure everyone got out," she pushed to her feet, water pattering from her skins onto the ground.

"Rose," Jay's grip was like a vice, paling the skin clenched between her fingers. "Ladai is lost."

* * *

Rose's heart sank further the closer they got to the temple. Her fingers tightened on the skimmer seat she perched on, leaning to peer around Aerrow's hunched form. She could hear the cries of her people through the trees. They came over the hum of the skimmers and the dull roar of the larger ships coming to settle near the temple. When they broke out onto a large floodplain a sob escaped her.

Refugees spilled out across the land, tired families still emerging from amongst the trees. People were shouting for loved ones, crying for those lost. Childrens names echoed on the wind, called hopelessly by mothers and fathers. Aerrow was forced to slow to avoid running anyone down in the swirling crowd.

People started to turn to her, begging for news. For hope. They reached for her skirts as she skimmed past, clasping hands together in prayer. But Rose could give them little more than a smile. A smile that burned her heart.

A looming shadow brought a flicker of hope. The Osprey had nested in the grass up near the temple entrance. It appeared undamaged. Overhead the Condor listed through the air, attempting to find a place to safely land. For a brief moment she spotted Piper atop the bridge, peering out through large windows. They raised hands in greeting. Aerrow had been right in being wrong. The enemy's focus had indeed been Ladai.

Crowe's skimmer slid into view just ahead of them and from the back Jay waved Aerrow to follow. A shadow passed over head and Finn bumped to the grass. Tex's rifle lay across his lap, the pilot himself slumped against the sharpshooter's back.

Rose lept from the skimmer even before it stopped. "How bad?" She was already reaching for her flasks but Tex waved her off.

"I'll live," a painful grimace folded his lips as he sat back. "One good stab won't do me in." Sticky fingers pulled away from his side.

"That one might. Can you breathe ok?" She asked. His inhale caught in his throat and Finn had to catch him before he slipped off into the grass. Rose's fingers danced over her skins, but only a few bubbles churned before the water sloshed back to the bottom. "Take him to the temple."

Crowe swung up onto the back as Finn pressed the gas. Something she whispered made Tex grin. He'd be alright.

"Roseate!"

She turned, forced a step back as the skimmer skidded to a stop. Yuro was first off, swinging his bow around his shoulder. "You look horrid." His arms caught her around the shoulders before she could protest.

"We got here as fast as we could," Jay-Jay wrestled past his brother to embrace her. "Though not fast enough, I guess. Are you ok?" She opened her mouth to reply but tears surged her throat, spilling out onto her brothers' shoulders.

"_I tried to… Ladai is.. It's all gone, I…"_ She sobbed in her native tongue, clutching the bases of their necks. "_I'm so...sorry."_

"_We're right here," _Yuro muttered. "_We're right here."_

Jay-Jay bit his cheek to keep from crying, shoulders trembling under the desperate way his sister held the nape of his neck. He pressed his forehead to her temple, Yuro joining him. The three hunkered together as their people wailed.


End file.
